


First Meeting: The Sun is not in the Sky

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Pre-m/m, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: My contribution to Promnis Week on tumblr. A first meeting between Ignis and Prompto where the twin princes see something already starting to bloom.





	First Meeting: The Sun is not in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promnis Week but anyone who knows me knows that I had to put Ardyn in the story. The idea of Noct and Ardyn as siblings and plotting to get these two together makes my day.
> 
> The Prompt was First Meeting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV. If I did Ardyn and Luna would have more screen time, Aranea would have a whole character arc and Cor would be a party member.**

* * *

Ignis Scientia was 16-years-old when he realized the sun didn’t actually dwell in the sky. One look at Prompto Argentum, Noct’s new friend and he was stunned. Bright blond hair framed a freckled face with the most enchanting violet-blue eyes he had ever seen and a smile that radiated warmth. Ignis knew very few people who could radiate pure warmth with a look alone, one of which being his second charge who had no decided to get his attention by pushing on the car horn, making the older teen jump a bit and glare at the petulant redhead seated next to him. Ardyn was normally a fairly sweet boy with a penchant for mischief, but today he was in a mood.

“Was that really necessary Ardyn?”

“You were staring into space and didn’t answer my question.” Ardyn said in answer, picking at the fraying seam of his hip brace distractedly. Ignis would have to see about getting a new brace before Ardyn wore this one out. Ardyn was fairly active despite his accident. Ignis remembered now that indeed he had not answered the younger boy.

“No, you do not have to move to the back of car. I want you up here where I can keep you from scaring Noct’s new friend.”

“Good afternoon Noct. You must be Prompto.” Ignis greeted, standing outside the car to greet them properly. Ardyn was leaning out the window curiously but didn’t get out. Instead he kept looking between Ignis and Prompto with the inkling of why Ignis was so distracted.

“Y-yeah. Prompto Argentum, nice to meet you, u-um Ignis right?”

Prompto was nervous, Noct had failed to mention the advisor was handsome. Prompto had no idea how to deal with it so he figured polite was the way to go. Neither the photographer nor the advisor saw the knowing smirks shared by the princes.

That was how Ignis and Prompto found themselves alone while Ignis was cooking dinner. Noct had fallen asleep and Ardyn, who was usually confined to the citadel was busy working on his lessons but also falling asleep. Ignis knew for a fact it was on purpose because Ardyn was notorious for not finishing his lessons unless Cor Leonis stood over his shoulder to ensure he did so. The silence was peaceful though. It was the start of something new.

 


End file.
